The Miniatures
by bitterhoney002
Summary: A Deaging potion goes terribly wrong, and three students lose ten years! Read as the teachers and students handle these three children! Rating for precaution
1. Potions gone wrong

Disclaimer: Poor Honey wishes she owned HP – E I E I O! – But JK Rowling would never give it to her – E I E I O! – with a Harry here, and a Draco there, Here a hermione, there a Ginny, Everywhere a Ron and other Weasleys! – Poor Honey wishes she owned HP – E I E I O!

A/N: Hello all – welcome! Feel free to ignore my odd disclaimers…I'm afraid it's because of my craziness o) lol…

Anyways – here's a bit of fun that I thought I'd write, a cute idea in my opinion! Enjoy the wreckage, havoc, cuteness, humor, and try not to fall out of your seat while laughing too hard – lol…or should I say "awwing?". Read and review – but most importantly…E.N.J.O.Y!

…Grab some brownies first!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The De-aging potion. Anyone?" Snape drawled as soon as he walked into class. Hermione's hand was waving in the air, as usual, along with a couple others scattered here and there.

"Mr. Zabini?" Snape chose. No one was surprised. Naturally, it was a Slytherin.

"The de-aging potion is the opposite of the aging potion. The more one drinks, the more years one loses." Blaise recited, much like Hermione,"However, when the drinker loses an amount of years, or months, and becomes a certain age, the drinker will not remember anything after that age. Basically, they only remember the experiences they've had up to the age they have become. It will wear off in about one to two weeks, give or take a few. Right professor?"

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Partner up, two to a cauldron. Ingredients are on the board. Remember to only add three drops of salamander blood." He swiftly sat down behind his desk, and paid no more attention to his class.

Harry and Ron took turns cutting up and carefully adding each ingredient. But first they made sure with Hermione, who was patiently working with Neville, that everything was correct.

The room was busy, people were shuffling through books, or walking up to the front, and back. A knock on the closed door startled everyone out of his or her concentration.

Ginny, a petite girl with curly red hair and fair skin, stepped in. Luna, a small blond girl, soon followed her with a dreamy expression etched across her face.

Ginny went up straight to Snape's desk, and handed him a note, whispering something while at it. Luna dawdled around the room, glancing curiously into each group's cauldron.

Snape quickly got up, and told the class monotonously, "I have to step out of the classroom for a few minutes, I trust that most," at this word his stare fixed on Harry, "of you are mature enough to act properly while I'm gone. Anyone, who steps out of line, will receive detention for a week, no exceptions." And with three long strides, he had exited the room.

Ginny walked back to Luna, who was just passing by Ron and Harry's cauldron and gave Harry a quick kiss, where Draco and Blaise now stood taunting them and Hermione and Neville, at the top of their lungs.

Just as Draco was going to add something to their potion just to torment them, Luna suddenly shrieked. Pointing to what Ron was holding, she screamed, "That's a Sectutra's horn!"

Neville, who had jumped at Luna's shriek, had knocked over his whole cauldron, which hurled dangerously towards a couple of students, who scattered as fast as they could.

There was a great deal of purple smoke that had mysteriously appeared at the scene, and Harry could've sworn he heard three light popping sounds.

Draco felt something clutching his leg. Restraining himself not to run around in circles, screeching like a three-year-old, he shook his leg repeatedly, hopping about.

Finally the smoke cleared. Confused and bewildered, the students were asking what happened, and the Potions classroom was now an uproar of cries. Hermione's loud gasp and a quick, "Look!" shut them all up, as they all crowded in, trying to see what the rest were shocked to see.

There, in the middle of all the chaos, stood Draco. Surrounding him, stood three tiny children, all dressed in Hogwarts' uniforms, all around the age of five or four.

Clutching Draco's leg stood an adorable girl around four years old. Her dirty blond hair was framing her smiling face, and her eyes were big, round, curious, and blue. She stood clutching tightly to Draco's leg, blinking up at all the tall seventh years. She had on the Hogwart's uniform, a skirt, a collared white shirt, a Ravenclaw tie, some black robes, and black shoes.

Next to her, sitting in Indian style on the ground, was another tiny adorable girl, except this time with flaming red hair, bouncing in curls on her shoulders. She seemed to be pouting, and her sweet face held many freckles. Her brown eyes held a shine, as they watered slightly. She was also dressed in the Hogwart's uniform, except this time wearing a Gryffindor tie.

On the other side of Draco, stood a cute and handsome little boy, probably five yeard old, with dark black hair and a scared face. He seemed to cower away from everyone, as they were towering over him. He had dark brown eyes, framed by thick eyelashes, which swiftly swept over the room. He was dressed in the Hogwart's uniform also, with black slacks, a white collared shirt, black robes, and this time, a Slytherin tie.

No one knew what to do. That is, until Ron gasped ever so softly, and whispered, as if almost too terrified to say it, "Gi – Gin – Ginny?" The red-haired girl looked up.

"Then," Hermione now understood, "you must be Luna." She questioned pointing at the blond girl clutching Draco, who was still unsuccessfully trying to pry her off.

"So you're –" Draco cut off Pansy.

" – Blaise."

Luna took this moment to look up at Draco with a wide smile, and sweetly say, "Puffskin!"

Draco looked aghast at the fact that this girl wouldn't let go of him. "Get off!" he yelled, trying to unwrap her arms around his left leg. Luna's lip trembled.

Lavender rushed forward. "Malfoy, you idiot, you'll make her cry!"

"Shit." Draco cursed, standing still at the number of wands pointed at him.

"You probably shouldn't curse in front of the children either…" some Slytherin in the back pointed out.

This proved true when the word echoed through the room, but this time Draco didn't say it. "Shit?" the shy Blaise asked, confused.

"Look what you've done Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing forward. She crouched by Blaise, right next to Lavender who was still trying to explain to Luna why she should let go of Draco.

"Blaise, honey, I'm Hermione." Blaise nodded to show he grasped the name. "I need you to never say that word again, okay? It's a bad word."

Hermione scooped him up in her arms, as Pansy shrieked behind her, "Get your filthy hands off of him, Mudblood!" In a matter of seconds, everyone was shooting spells, or brawling with fists. Blaise burst into tears, and Luna still wouldn't let go of Draco, claiming that he was her Puffskin.

Harry's voice cut most of the fighting off. "Where's Ginny?"

Hermione swiftly looked around, her eyes only seeing one head of flaming red hair, which belonged to Ron.

"The door is open!" Seamus pointed out. Sure enough, the door that they had all thought closed, was now open.

Ron trembled. "What's wrong?" Hermione whispered impatiently, now very nervous. As Ron opened his mouth to speak, Hermione quickly sent Parvati to find the nearest Professor and bring him to the disaster.

"Ginny vanishing is not good." Ron whimpered, everyone was leaning in to listen now. "Ginny used to be disastrous. She had calmed herself down by Hogwarts, or more around ten years old." When no one reacted he exclaimed, "Don't you understand? She'll ruin everything, for all we know she might be burning down the Great Hall at this exact moment!"

The silence lasted for all about two seconds, when suddenly everyone made a great rush out the door.

"Wait!" Hermione called after them, "What about Luna and Blaise?" Lavender was the only one who stayed back, that is on her own will. Draco, on the other hand, couldn't move, oh he tried to alright, but Luna still refused stubbornly to let go of his left leg.

"I guess we should take them to Professor McGonnagal, right? She'll know what to do." Lavender suggested, as Hermione quickly scooped up a silent Blaise in her arms, as Lavender tried to do the same with Luna.

"Sweetie," she tried, "Don't you want to go explore this huge castle? It's got a lot of secrets that I could show you!"

Luna looked up hopefully, and smiled, "The delnisk has a lot of secrets too. But I like puffskins more, don't you?"

Lavender was about to give up, when Hermione cut in, "Luna –"

Luna interrupted her, "You can call me Anul!"

Draco snickered. Hermione started again, "Okay, Anul, will you explore if Draco," she pointed to him, "carries you?"

Lavender muttered a _Silencio_ as Draco strongly protested to this arrangement. Too bad nobody was paying attention to him.

Luna nodded her head, and turned to a furious Draco, "I'm going to call you Puffy!"

Lavender laughed as she picked up Luna and instructed Draco how to hold her. She didn't check whether Draco understood or not, considering that no sound was coming from his lips.

Blaise laughed and Hermione instantly gushed over him. Draco muttered a string of silent curses as they left the room, Luna whining that "Puffy" wasn't holding her right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Aww – where's Ginny? Lol – you've gotta love the chibi kids – little Luna, little Blaise, and little Ginny. Lol – more like distructive Ginny, sweet Blaise, and an odd Luna o)

Poor Draco…or more like Puffy – eh? Feel free to suggest and give me your thoughts and ideas about my fic so far – Review…but most of all – hope you enjoyed it!

I loved writing it alteast! Review – thanks! (2nd chapter will come up soon, don't worry!)

Draco: whiny voice Why do I have to a loony stuck to my leg?

Me: thwacks him on the back of his head Don't call her loony! And she's adorable!

Draco: I'm adorable!

Me: smirks You keep thinking that…

Draco: puts on a sexy smile I will, don't worry.

Me: blushes ha, right! Thwacks him across the head once again

Draco: Oi! What was that for!

Me: For making me look like an idiot.

Draco: grumbles You are an idiot.

Me: What was that?

Hermione and Lavender: You've got to remember Malfoy, she owns you…

Me: What do you think about slash, hmm?

Draco: No! I didn't say anything! I LOVE YOU! Anything BUT slash!

Me: smirks more That's better. Much better.

P.S. Nothing against slash – I just prefer not to write/read it o)


	2. The Horror!

Disclaimer: Somewhere…over the rainbow…JKR still owns Harry Potter… 

…Well that was rather pointless wasn't it? Lol.

Hope you liked the last chapter – and I hope you end up liking this one too!

Remember – sit down, relax, keep a smile and a positive attitude, and last but not least…don't forget to stock up on some cookies!

…Grabs cookies

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Puffy!" Luna cried, as Draco put her in an even more awkward position. Hermione gave him a look.

Blaise was lounging on Hermione's hip, laying his head on her shoulder, attempting to keep his eyes open, with no avail.

"Shut up!" Draco was telling Luna, as she pounded on his head with her little fists.

"But Puffy, you're hurting me!" she exclaimed, squirming in his arms, her eyes narrowed, "unless you'd rather be called a…" she leaned in and whispered something to Draco.

Draco uttered a small scream and almost dropped her. Lavender twisted around in fury.

"Malfoy! What are you doing? Get your arse up here!" Hermione, Blaise, and Lavender were far ahead of him, chatting affably.

"But she was going to call me -" Draco whined.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall appeared out of no where behind a very jumpy Draco. This proved right, when Draco almost had a heart attack.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and hurried up to McGonagall. "Professor, thank goodness you're here! Malfoy was driving us up the wall!"

"Me!" Draco choked out, as Luna was currently enjoying a nice game of Let's Squeeze Draco's Windpipe Until he Can't Breathe and Dies.

Everyone ignored him. "Professor, there was an accident in the potions classroom. Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley all lost ten years in age by accidently drinking the de-aging potion." Lavender exclaimed, motioning to the two children.

McGonagall twitched as a confused Blaise clutched her robes, seeing her as a safe grandma of some sort. Luna, who had long given up the game she was playing, was set down on the floor because Draco was occupied with the hard task of breathing.

"Very well Miss Brown. And if I may ask, where is Miss Weasley?" McGonagall patted Blaise's head.

Just then, with freakily accurate timing, Hannah Abbot ran up. Her appearance was ghastly. Her robes hung off her shoulders, sweeping the floor, with tiny holes where something burned through. Her dirty blond hair that was swept up into a tidy knot, in the classroom, had come out, trailing down her back.

"Professor!" she panted, resting one of her hands on her knee, the other holding a cramp in her side, "Professor, the Great Hall! Out of control!"

McGonagall nodded to Hannah, turned and took off down the hall. Lavender picked up Luna, as Hermione did with Blaise, and they ran after their Professor.

Hannah looked down the hall where the retreating backs of her classmates and professor were, and back at the poor boy still trying to gather enough air to fill his lungs. "What about him?" she yelled to them but received no response.

Hannah knelt down and poked Draco hard in the side. "Ow!" he twisted, clinging his side, but then just turned over and went back to clutching his sides while breathing slow and deep breaths.

She heard him mutter, "Stupid mudbloods and muggle-lovers…wait until my father hears about this."

Shrugging, she reassured herself, "Hey, I tried." And made her way leisurely towards the Great Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry ran by, and Lavender was shocked to see a flesh-eating weasel stuck to his face.

Yes, they had reached the Great Hall. And in the middle of it all, stood a tiny figure with bright red hair.

"She's got my wand!" Seamus informed them, and went back to screaming like a maniac with a very hot iron, for a clown was chasing him on a unicycle.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the racket.

Ron ran up, his breaths ragged and hard. "Ginny's evil – pant – she knows how to – pant – use a wand – pant – somehow!"

His eyes widened, and he tried to run around the group, but clumsily ran into Draco, who had entered the Great Hall right after Hannah, at the worst possible timing.

Hermione gasped and smacked her head. "Ofcourse! Ginny read all of Charlie and Bill's spellbooks! She would steal their wands while they were occupied with something else, and would practice!"

"But at age FOUR!" Draco roared, scampering away from what looked like a rather strange mix of a monkey and a lizard. Professor McGonagall had wandered away, in search for the little witch. Lavender had glanced back where she had first spotted her, and saw that she wasn't anywhere nearby anymore.

"Ginny was always a smart witch for her age." Lavender commented, pulling Luna closer to her, as she wandered away.

"SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!" a terrified Ron hollered, as he thrashed along with Draco, who was just as terrified, to get away from the innocent looking girl.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, she may cause havoc, but she's only a child. Let's try to talk to her."

"Hermione, don't!" Ron cried out behind her, trying to warn her before it was too late. Hermione ignored him, as she walked up to the little red head.

"xxx"xxx"THIRTY SECONDS LATER"xxx""xxx"

"What were you saying, Hermione?" Ron scoffed, struggling in his uncomfortable position. They watched as a fourth year limped by with a sprained ankle and what seemed to be gigantic bunny ears sprouting out of his head.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione grumbled. So there they were. Five teenagers, one who thought she could calm the insane kid down, tied up in ropes, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Remind me how this happened again?" Hannah groaned.

"Well, Ginny was running towards us, Ron tried to warn Hermione not to go near here, Hermione ignored him and tried to talk to her. Um…she completely ignored Hermione, pegged a few grapes at us, and thirty seconds later…here we are." Lavender informed her, craning her neck to see where all the other professors were.

"THE DRAPES ARE ON FIRE!" a voice shouted from the mob below. Screeches followed, and the five teenagers still hung hopelessly from the ceiling. Draco seemed to be struggling around for his pocket.

"What're you looking for Malfoy?" Ron questioned forcefully. No matter how long he was tied up here, he refused to be nice to a Malfoy.

"Relax Weasley, I'm not going to shoot you." Malfoy spat back, still reaching for his pocket.

"That's reassuring."

A look of triumph plastered itself onto Draco's face. "Aha!" he exclaimed, and out of his pocket he pulled a…_chocolate bar?_

"WE'RE TIED UP UPSIDE DOWN FROM THE CEILING, AND YOU PULLED OUT A CHOCOLATE BAR!" Hannah roared.

"Hey!" Draco defended himself poorly, caressing the candy bar, "I'm hungry."

Hermione looked puzzled. "That's a muggle chocolate bar, where'd you get it?"

Draco's squirmed, and his eyes scanned the room nervously. "Uh…uh…Internet?"

"Oh." Hermione acknowleged, nodding in understanding.

"Iner what?" Ron quipped, but no one paid any attention to him, because at that exact moment a shriek louder than everyone's combined filled the room.

"CHOCOLATE!" Ginny screeched, and in less than a second, she had dropped the teenagers to the ground and had tackled Draco.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, horrified at the little girl that scrambled on top of him, "GET HER OFF ME! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! KILL ME I SAY!"

Harry, who had finally gotten the flesh eating weasel off his face, yelled, "I think she wants the chocolate!"

"NO!" Draco refused, "My chocolate!"

"Don't be an idiot, Malfoy!" Padma Patil snapped, as she reached forward and snatched the chocolate bar away from his hands. Handing it to Ginny, she backed away quickly.

Relief flooded through the whole hall as Ginny sat down peacefully on the floor, and started to nibble on her chocolate bar with a large adorable smile lit up on her face.

"Oh, so now she's the perfect little angel. Bloody hell, she's still like that!" Ron mumbled to himself.

"She took my chocolate!" Draco whined.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Professor?" Hermione asked feebly, "what now?"

An exhausted professor sat in front of them. Hermione, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Lavender, Hannah, and a girl named Melissa Wills, who happened to be one of Ginny's closest friends, sat in Professor McGonagall's office.

The professor sighed once again. "All of you must share a common room I suppose. And separate rooms, ofcourse. Please take care of the children, for they will be your responsibility since they are your closest friends. Try not to take them to classes, leave them with another trusty classmate, but if you must, make sure they do not cause any distractions. Mr. Filch will lead you to your common room."

Filch lurked in the doorway, and motioined for them to follow him. They set off down the hallway, all worn out from all the action earlier that day. They walked in silence, until they reached a portrait of a fairy.

"This is where you'll be staying. Her name is Larina. Make sure nothing goes on here, because we don't want you getting expelled," his eyes bulged, "now do we? The password's Flibbersabbit."

He walked down the hallway, a lone lantern gliding away in the darkness. "Hello! Password?" the fairy yawned.

"Flibbersabbit." They voiced, and the portrait swung open, to show them their home for the next two weeks or so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you like it! Lol – I had fun writing it atleast! Weird Al (in an eleven-minute song that my brother wanted me to listen mentions the flesh-eating weasel in a song. I'd love a review – but most importantly – hope you enjoyed it!

I'm coming back soon – it just took a long time to write because of this computer..heh…o)

Draco: THE TORTURE!

Me: THE FUN!


End file.
